Paul McGann doesn't count
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: Starts directly after QAF UK 2...Vince/Stuart...canon, angst. And no Aussie twats !


The hotel room was big, bigger than Vince was used to .  
'Bloody hell, this was comped?"  
"Yes for the third bloody shhhh."  
Vince apparently didn't hear the latter and stood there looking,mouth agape. "Comped...wow."  
Stuart shook his head. They had just landed and already he was having second thoughts on bringing him.  
In fact, he only brought him for a laugh.  
He didn't really provide anything much more than that. He had heard he was useless at snogging, let alone the rest.  
But he needed a wingman if he was going to get a few good shags in while he was here in the US

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vince lay as still as he could, his arm behind his head, the other across his chest.  
He didn't dare breathe for fear this would all be a dream, and he would then wake up.  
Stuart stirred in his sleep and mumbled something like "...doesn't count."  
In spite of himself, Vince grinned in the dark and whispered "Paul McGann doesn't count."  
"'F course ee doesn't .Now shhh luv."  
Stuart rolled over, laying one arm across Vince's waist,letting it lie there,his hand loose upon Vince's groin.  
Vince lay there stunned.  
He knew Stuart was half asleep, and had no clue where he was at the mo...but still.  
Vince realaized he was holding his breath letting it out in a loud woosh.  
Stuart mumbled beside him "I told you shhh." and scooted over, laying his head on Vince's chest.  
His skin was warm against his skin.  
Vince could literally feel every inch of it, aware of every hair on his arm.  
He closed his eyes and willed this moment to never end.

Stuart woke up first.  
Sitting up he stretched and rubbed his eyes.  
He showered but didn't dress, intending to sleep for a few more hours.  
He forgot about Vince untill he had already slipped in the sheets in merely his boxers.  
Vince had stretched out spread eagle on the bed, taking over both his and Staurt's side.  
"Annoying even when he's alseep."  
He shoved him over to his side and lay back down,closing his eyes.

Vince woke up sighed and stretched and the warm body pressed against moved with him, encirling an arm around his waist to pull him close.  
Vince could feel Stuart's breath hot on his neck. The little hairs on his neck prickled and he felt heat from his groin to his toes.  
Stuart.  
Vince's eyes shot open.  
Oh my God.  
He completely forgot.  
Vince spazzed. How could he have forgotten?  
Vince cast about for his trousers-anything-but couldn't see them.  
He frowned when he saw the towel on the floor, next to the open loo door, and Staurt's clothes here and there.  
"What the-"  
Just at that moment Stuart pressed imto felt 'him',hard and hot, against his boxers and blushed.  
Vince buried his head into his pillow as to not be caught grinning like a madman.

The harsh rapping at the door shot them both awake.  
"Bloody HELL."  
Vince kneeled on the rug and rubbed his head.  
Stuart smirked at him "Sorry, I was caught off guard."  
"You're not the one with his head bashed in by a cabinet."  
The person at the door rapped again "Housekeeping."  
"What time is it?" Stuart looked at his watch "Oh,HELL. It's late."  
"How late?"  
"20 past."  
"Past...?"  
"2."  
" . missed the coach!"  
"OH, DAMN."  
"What now?"  
"Dunno. Could rent a car out,suppose." Vince went out the door.  
A minute later he burst back in blushing firecly. "Why didn't you remind me I'm half-nude."  
Stuart grinned widley. "Oh, I knew I forgot something."  
Vince threw a shoe at him 'Twat."  
"You know you love it." Stuart realized what he said just as the words passed his lips.  
Staurt and Vince stared at each other, the minutes ticking by loudly on the mantlepiece clock.  
Finally, Stuart said "I'm going to order brekkie."  
Vince nodded. "Right.I'll just..go get a car then,yeah?"  
He pulled on his other shoe and went out the door.

"Shit."  
Vince slammed the door,making Stuart jump.  
He looked up languidly from the bed and muted th tv.  
"Problem?" with a slight smirk.  
"Huh. " he scoffed "No services in the area, and there was an accident up the road, no way in,no way out."  
'So what you;re saying is.." Stuart moved off the bed and in front of Vince in one fluid motion. "We're stuck here together?"  
Vince tried to answer him but found he couldn't speak.  
He willed himself to turn round to the bathroom.

Vince turned off the water and dried his face off. There was no way out of this. He wanted Stuart,bad and Stuart knew it and was toying with him.  
And he wanted to let Stuart play with him.  
Vince shook his head. "I am so sad."  
He pulled his boxers off ,hanging them neatly over the towel rack and stepped into the shower,turning it on as he pulled the glass door closed.  
The hot water felt good and he could feel himself slowly relax,each muscle slowly uknotting .  
He ran his hands down his chest and lower...

Stuart turned the tv off and flicked the remote aside.  
He felt restless and moody.  
And he had to piss.  
He went into the bathroom,closing the door silently behind him.  
He put the lid up and relieved himself. He cosed his eyes and tipped his head back.  
That is when he heard it -softly,but it was there...a soft moan.  
Stuart closed the lid as to not be heard and stood still,listening.  
Vince moaned in the shower again.  
Through the steam and the glass Stuart could see him-could watch Vince pleasure himself.  
A small smile twitched the corners of Stuarts mouth. He knew he could step in and Vince would let him but then again...he's been a bit moody lately as well.  
He didn't want to send Vince off in a , he had other plans for him.  
In the shower Vince moaned once more,this time longer and louder.  
Stuart watched as his his head tipped back ,and water ran down his chest to his feet in rivulets.  
Stuart was fascinated. It was by far one of the most erotic things he had seen.  
And it was only Vince, wanking off in the shower.

Vince made sure the last traces of cum were gone down the drain and he turned the water off.  
He toweled himself dry,save for his hair, and sliped into his boxers.  
When he came out Stuart was sitting cross-legged on the bed, on the phone.  
He held up one finger to say '1 minute' then he said into the phone "Yeah, room 117, yeah, ok,ok Bye."  
He put the phone back in the cradle and looked at Vince.  
"Feel better?"  
Vince shrugged noncomitally.  
"Good as can as all get out."  
"I ordered Thai in."  
"We could go to the square."  
"Can't; It's pouring out and you know I hate getting ...wet."  
Vince blushed at the slight innuendo and mumbled "Yeah ok."  
There was an awkward silence for a moment.  
Stuart said "Well, this is dull.I'm going to have a look round. "  
"Yeah alright."  
Staurt stood by the door and Vince looked at him.  
Finally he rolled his eyes "Coming or not?"  
Vince blushed "Oh, yeah, me find my pants..."

They took a quick tour of the hotel but as it was rather empty, it did not take long. There were not many other guests, mostly including older couples.  
They stopped off at the bar but it was closed.  
"Till 5 pm? Naff."  
"Mmmm my thoughts exactly." Stuart looked over at Vince "What now?"  
"Well,i suppose our food will be here soon.."  
"Back to bed it is then." and he winked at Vince,taking secret pleasure in the way Vince blushed and could not quite meet his eyes.  
Stuart took his hand "C'mon you ponce." and led him back to the room.

The order arrived minutes after they were back in their room. The delivery boy was cute, Thai, around 20 or 22 years old.  
Minutes later he and Stuart were naked and in bed,leaving Vince standing awkwardly at the door with the bags of food.  
Stuart broke away from the delivery boy long enough to say "Well, coming then?"  
Vince crossed over and carefully set the food on the table.  
"No I'm, uhm,i'm to do,work, you know."  
Stuart shrugged "Suit yourself." and turned his attention back to the Thai boy.

Vince tried to conetrate on stuff from work but the sounds of sex in the background were too distracting.  
"Fuck it."  
he went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him taking his second shower for the day.  
On the bed, Stuart grinned into the Thai boy's neck.

Vince was half alseep in the shower and did not hear the door open and then close behind him.  
He was in a dream, imagining it was him and Stuart on the bed, not the Thai delivery boy.  
He bit his lower lip and stroked his cock closed his eyes and his head rolled back as shudders ran through his body.  
As the last shudder went through his body he opened his eyes to find he was looking into Stuart's.  
'WHA-" he whirled around.  
Stuart looked at him, head to one side, with a look on his face that Vince thought he'd never have when looknig at him.  
Stuart put one finger to his lips "Shh." and stepped forward.  
Their faces were centimeters apart.  
Vince's breath was ragged and he licked his lips with nervousness. Stuart stepped forawrd once more and Vince,shyly, stpeped back to find himself against the wall.  
Stuart grabbed Vince's wrists sand pinned them on the tile above Vince's head with his own.  
He inched closer -closer still-til their chests were touching.  
Stuart slid one leg in between Vinces and ran his tongue lighlty over Vince's lips, then -

He woke up with a light above him was blindingly white and he shifted to cover his eyes,paper crinkling with his every movement.  
Everything was blurry around rubbed his eyes but still nothing seemed right.  
His ears worked though. "Oh my God he's awake. Quick, luv tell the doctor!"  
"Hi?"  
"Hiya, how're feeling?"  
"Like shite. What happened?"  
Before he could answer the door slammed open and a man was saying "Hello, Stuart."  
"Who?"  
"Stuart, and my name is Dr Miller. How're feeling?"  
'Like I've been ranover by a happened?"  
"Er, you were hit by a truck."  
"When?"  
"A week ago."  
"Last I remember is going to the room."  
He had gone abroad for work but last he could remember is going to bed ,safe and sound in his hotel room..  
The doctor shone a light in his eyes.  
"Well, when you came in you were pretty banged up, and quite sloshed. We were afraid you'd not make it."  
Stuart realized the man had an accent different from his.  
'Where am I?"  
"New Bronx Medical Center."  
At Stuart's blank look he said 'You are in the US and judging from your accent I'd say your home is Ireland."  
Ireland.  
That seemed so far away...

Stuart lay on hid bed and closed his eyes.  
Home at last.  
Brian fluffed the pillows around him.  
"Need anything?"  
"Just something for the pain. Vodka maybe."  
"One vicodin, coming right up."  
Stuart grabbed Brian's wrist. "I'm already up." and brought Brian's hand to his hard cock.  
He pulled him down on top of him, laying back, kissingh Brian hard on the mouth.  
Brian quickly stripped off his shirt and pants, and kicked his shoes off, then made work on Stuart's.  
Stuart groweld 'Too slow." and shoved Brian's hand off.  
With one yank and a pop of buttons he tore his shirt off and slung it aside.  
Grasping the back of Brian's neck he pulled him down onto him, biting and nibbling his lower lip.

The sex they had the following 2 weeks was the hottest Brian has ever had. Stuart hardly let Brian leave save for condom,lubes, alcohol and food.  
Brian flopped back,a grin on his face "I am a kept man."  
Staurt smiled at him "As long as the handcuffs can last."  
"Did you really swallow the key?"  
Stuart raised his hands 'It was an accident."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes."  
"No, do you promise on...Paul MCGann?"  
"Paul MCGann doesn't count."  
The words came automatically.  
Stuart lay back.  
Where had he heard that before?  
Brian looked at him 'Alright?"  
"More than alright." and he pounced.

It was weeks later and Stuart had fully healed. .  
Under neath,though he felt something was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
His new friends thought he needed more in his life than meaningless sex. He had plenty of that with the boy...  
"Erm, what is your name again?"  
He rolled his eyes and set the beer down. "Brian . M'names Brian and you are a twat."  
"I knew checking."  
Over his beer Brian said "Twat."  
The doctors said he had mild amnesia but he was learning fast who he was. He also learned fast what he was.  
He stood up and Brian stood with him.  
"Ready?"  
"As ever."  
Stuart made for the floor..back on the prowl.

"I've got you a date."  
Stuart groaned and leaned his head against the hall mirror.  
"A date?" he finished the knot but jept his head on the wall. "Why?"  
"You seem lonley is all. And the guy is really nice."  
Stuart scoffed. "You mean sad."  
'Give him a 's really nice."  
'What's he like then?"  
"Well he's your age.."  
"Oh my God you didn't tell him that did you?"  
Brian rolled his eyes 'No."  
He crossed over and fixed Staurt's tie.  
"Give him a chance. For me."  
'Fine but if he is a sad sack it's your ass."  
'I hope so." Brian growled.  
Stuart gave him one last Look and closed the door behind him.  
He was halfway there before he realized he had no clue what the guy's name was.

"And he fell...he fell out of the cab."  
They had polished off their 5th mug off beer and both had a nice buzz.  
"So, my place then?"  
The other guy nodded shyly. "Alright."  
They barely made it into the door.

Stuart woke up with a start and a horrid headache.  
'Ughhhh."  
"Nice to see you OH MY GOD."  
"Nathan?"  
"Stuart?"  
"We thought you'd died!"  
"What-I remember...Oh my God I remember .I fucked you."  
"5 times."  
"Holy Fuck."  
'Well,I wouldn't go THAT far..."  
Stuart shoved him off and sat up,swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  
"Where's Vince?"  
Nathan looked away and said nothing.  
"WHERE is Vince,Nathan?"  
"There was an accident.."  
Faster than he could blink, Stuart had him on his back on the bed, knee pressed against his neck.  
'WHERE. ."

Stuart pulled into the gravel parking lot and switched off the enginge.  
He did not get out just yet, but sat there,preparing himself.  
He couldn't believe it-no way.  
He closed his eyes, a lump in his throat.  
He smiled at Vince "Want anything?"  
"No,ta."  
He grinned at him and squeezed his hand ,crossing the street to pause and look never saw the lorry...the last thing he saw was the look on Vince's face...so sad...  
"No! No ! NO !".  
He banged his head on the steering wheel til his head bleed, and he still didn't stop until he got dizzy-presumably from loss of blood.  
He opened the Jeep door, nearly falling out, and stumbled down the path to the graveyard.  
He stopped outside the gates and pulled the paper of out of his pocket "Row 3,Stone 12"  
He shivered and pulled his coat closer, despite the Summer sun.

At R3-S11 Stuart stopped. He needed to know but he didn't at the same time.


End file.
